A Tsundere's Secret
by Skittows
Summary: Do tsunderes hide secrets? Kuroko Tetsuya was about to find that out. Being the curious teen he always is, Kuroko couldn't let his chance slip away. Midorima now finds himself being driven into a corner with no way out. What will Kuroko find stashed deep in his abode? One-shot.


**A/N:**

_What?! Back with another fanfic?_

_Skittows, please._

_Psh..._

_Oops, sorry for talking to myself._

_So yeah, I'm back with another fic. It's fun to write! Don't worry though, I still plan on continuing my unfinished ones... But today, I give you: A Tsundere's Secret: A short one-shot that showcases Midorima's lack of skill to conceal his private affair that no one should know about._

_Enjoy! :D_

**Dsiclaimer:**

_I respectfully do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke or it's fictional characters._

_I only own the following story._

* * *

**A Tsundere's Secrets**

"Secrets? What do you mean?" Midorima shamelessly defended. He was in the brink between bouncing into the hidden truth of his bold secrecy and successfully getting away with it.

Unfortunately, Kuroko was getting sick of his shit and simply refused to allow Midorima to escape from the clutches that trapped the green-haired teen's dignity and self-esteem into a cage.

"Midorima-kun, tell me your secrets. I told you mine." Kuroko softly said, slowly lunging closer to intimidate Midorima, who still didn't want to spill the beans. As soulless Kuroko's eyes can be, Midorima could see in the honest sky blue dots that he wouldn't allow him to pass.

Should he even bother to tell Kuroko his secrets?

Psh! As if he had any...

Well, _he did,_ as a matter of fact.

But, he's a tsundere anyway. People like him enjoy keeping private things to themselves so no one could ever know about their true lives.

"Listen here, you little shit." Midorima finally spoke as he fixed his glasses after a minute of interrogation. Kuroko backed away a little to give the carrot his space, and went back to his original place (which was only a few inches away from Midorima).

The pale teen was using "misdirection overload" on Midorima and "misdirection" on himself. So long as Akashi couldn't see them bail out from practice (because they were standing inside of the gym while the rest were practicing), everything is under control.

"Alright, are you gonna tell me your secrets now?" Kuroko spat out calmly as if he was kindhearted to the Oha-Asa addict, but was really trying to get him to confess something.

"I don't have any secrets to tell you. BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY!" Midorima continued and emphasized the last part of his sentence, trying to mislead Kuroko into thinking that he was empty of private affairs.

"Fine. Be that way." Kuroko intimidated which successfully worked on Midorima for some odd reason, triumphantly forcing him to piss his Teiko sports shorts. "But you better watch your ass."

At that sudden moment, Midorima gulped as he knew that Kuroko has the ability to freely roam the world in search for Midorima's belongings which contained the truth that the bluenette couldn't easily find. Kuroko could in fact fiddle with his locker, even lockpick his house just to search for evidence.

The shadow doesn't rest until his problem is solved, sort of like OCD.

It wasn't like Midorima was hiding something, right?

_Or was he?_

Kuroko looked at him for one last time before resuming back to practice, Midorima parted ways as well. But as he glimpsed back, he saw the eyes of a fierce teen that screamed 'I'll browse through everything until I find your secret, even if it kills me.' His fingers pointing to his pair of sky blue marbles that traced it's way to Midorima's being of a human body, which marked that he was willing to watch him 24/7. The number one shooter shivered for a moment, frozen in time. Of course, that was until Akashi, the demon of a captain, spat him back into practice. And reality.

"Oi, Shintaro! Don't stop practicing now. I didn't tell you to slack off. 20 more laps for you."

* * *

It was a late afternoon when Midorima finally left the gym. He was the last guy to exit the practice area, obviously because of the unforgiving extra twenty laps that his sadistic captain gave to him.

The sun was nearly invisible, away from sight. The clouds blended in with the orange-pink sky. A soft breeze tingled Midorima's fuzzy skin, making him feel a little tinge of refreshment as the wind made it's way through the green-haired teen's soul.

The carrot walked in a slow pace, tired from hell and afraid to overdo his body's limit. Until it hit him.

"Shit! What if Kuroko looked through my dump of a house?!" He thought to himself as his pupils shrunk in fear just imagining the scene of Kuroko lockpicking his front door. Midorima was also afraid of the possible fact that the pale teen looked inside his locker and forgot to close it, just being eager about finding the secret that Kuroko thought he knew about. Luckily, that didn't happen because Kuroko was smart enough to know that Midorima wouldn't bother hiding stuff in his school wardrobe because half of his friends already know his passcode.

Midorima rushed home instead of walking his way there. Thinking about Kuroko violate his private abode pumped himself to run faster than he could. It was a good thing his house wasn't as far away from his teammates'.

The carrot came home with a short pause and an open jaw. His mouth was so wide open that he might just beat the world record for Chubby Bunny.

First off, his porch was a mess: the welcome rug was misaligned, but the worst of all was the fact that his imagination came to life.

The door was _open._

Midorima rushed inside, unwilling to care about fixing the front of his home by simply realigning the rug that was placed in front of the door. He panted with breaths as heavy as an exhausted canine. He sweated as if he as a dehydrated pig. His pupils instantly became as small as a crumb.

His house was a mess.

Locked on panic mode, the green-haired teen searched for any evidence about whether it was actually Kuroko's doing, or just a burglar. It was useless calling the cops as soon as Midorima was sure it was the bluenette. The shooter found on the wooden floor what appeared to be a message...

In a sticky note?

The note was coincidentially the same shade as Kuroko's blue hair.

Midorima proceeded to read it. As his eyes followedthe words in order, he fainted. Before temporarily dying (or blacking out), Midorima said one last word.

"_Kuroko_."

* * *

Earlier before the incident...

A pale teen crossed the road, invisible to the other pedestrians who walked past him as if he was a ghost. Regardless of neighborhood traffic, said bluenette made his way to Midorima's house.

He lockpicked it immediately with ease. What a gift it was to barge in to someone's house without effort and without being seen.

Kuroko rushed into the house, accidently rotating the rug a few angles while he made his way inside.

The teen searched everywhere and slowly devoured the cleanliness of the medium-sized abode. From living room to bathroom, he couldn't seem to find anything and instead made a huge mess that Midorima was forced to clean up later on in the day.

Kuroko was getting pissed, he couldn't find anything that related to Midorima's confidential matters.

Until, he locked his eyes onto a book. No, not just one of those regular books that you read.

It was a book that was meant for keeping secrets.

It was...

A _diary._

A _pink_ diary.

Shameless as he really was, Kuroko lockpicked the book with ease, considering his skill. Without regret, he began to open it.

Oh, what secrets it revealed. Satisfied was Kuroko: the pale-skinned teal head who would do anything to know what people were hiding from him. Kuroko never liked secrets, in fact Kuroko despised having such a low presence because it denied his will to make any friends. Because of the lack of buddies, Kuroko decided to live his life different from the rest: instead of forcing himself to reveal, he forces the others to do so.

Kuroko read it with joy and laughter as he began to uncover the truth about his carrot friend. Midorima was good at telling stories in first person, but it was even better reading them if he writes it down on a piece of paper. A diary specifically.

The unseen chuckled one last time before closing the diary and putting it back into place before leaving a note of confession. He knew it was a sin to hide things from people, so he left a blue note right where Midorima could see it as he entered his house.

After writing a brief message, Kuroko left calmly, transforming back to his poker face as if nothing ever happened. Forgetting to close the door, the bluenette rushed back to his own house before the carrot could lay his eyes on him.

_"Midorima-kun,_

_I told you to watch your ass. I'm always serious about everything, even that time when I told you that I won't stop till I'd find your deep dark secret._

_I visited your place, and successfully retreived the information you didn't tell me earlier._

_The stories in your pink diary are simply magnificent. I enjoyed reading them, too bad your penmanship is miserable._

_You played it the hard way, but at least now I know you're..._

_A _TRANSGENDER_._

_PS: That explains your feminine eyelashes."_

**The End**

* * *

_Um yeah... He does look like a female at times. Right?_

_RIGHT?! I MEAN SERIOUSLY!_

_'(-_-)V_

_I'm so sorry to anyone who got affected. But, just in case: Midorima isn't a girl. The story's just for fun! Remember that..._

_I always appreciate it when some kind user or guest leaves me a review. It makes me feel happy about myself and inspires me to become a better writer! :D_

_Advanced thanks to those who would give me feedback. *winks*_

_**Midorima:** I'm not a girl, nanodayo!_

_**Skittows:** *dies*_

* * *

_Again, thanks for reading! ;)_

_May your Color be Ever in the Rainbow,_

_- **Skittows**_


End file.
